War Of Love
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: Ella y solo ella, será la joven que lleve nuestro apellido. Oblígala, chantajéala, ofrécele tú ayuda… haz lo que sea necesario pero óyelo bien Sasuke… Hyuga Hinata, tiene que ser tú esposa... Cuando dos corazones se encuentran en guerra, no hay nada más peligroso que enamorarse.


_**Titulo: **__War Of Love._

_**Hecho por**__: Lady Akari-520_

_**Género:**__ Romance._

_**Resumen: **__Cuando dos corazones se encuentran en guerra, no hay nada más peligroso que enamorarse._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1°- "Arruinando Vidas".**

_Llevó ambas manos hacía su rostro, impidiendo así que el paso de la luz le ayudara a descubrir anticipadamente el lugar en donde su escurridizo y travieso amigo se estaba escondiendo. Contó fuertemente todos y cada uno de los números que se había asignado ella misma, esperando que ese tiempo fuese más que suficiente para dar finalmente inicio a esa divertida casería en contra del reloj._

_-¡Lista o no, empezare a buscar!.- Soltó entre risas alegres y bañadas en jovialidad, retirándose del enorme árbol que anteriormente uso para contar._

_Avanzó entre toda esa hermosa naturaleza que le rodeaba, recorriendo paso a paso esos impresionantes paisajes coloreados por un verde brillante que destilada vida. Exploró las elaboradas jardineras decoradas por exóticas flores de diferentes tipos y tamaños, plasmándose sobre sus infantiles labios una tenue sonrisa con el simple hecho de percibir ese delicioso aroma que despedían en todas direcciones. Se detuvo solo un instante a contemplarlas de cerca, pasando la suave yema de sus dedos en esos delicados pétalos que se sentían como la seda._

_-Lirios blancos.- Afirmó con emoción, acercándose aun más a la macetera en donde descansaba la flor favorita de su madre.- Si le llevo una de ellas, estoy segura que mamá se sentirá mejor.- Se dijo con ilusión mientras cortaba cuidadosamente un par de lirios, pareciéndole ver la felicidad que su progenitora mostraría al tener entre sus manos aquel presente.- Será mejor regresar a casa para darle esto a mamá.- Acercó su pequeño rostro hacía el acumulo coloreado con blanco y diminutas marcas amarilla que llevaba consigo, inhalando una vez más ese fresco aroma a lirios.-Pero… ¿a dónde se iría, Sully?.- Se cuestionó con cierta inquietud al girar su cabeza y no vislumbrarla. _

_Caminó unos cuantos pasos por los alrededores en busca de su peculiar amiga, sin embargo, únicamente podía ver a los visitantes que como todos los días asistían con regularidad al parque. Suspiró con pesadez empezando realmente a preocuparse. Tanto que ni siquiera fue perceptible de que su caminar había dejado de ser tranquilo para convertirse en una veloz carrera. _

_-¡Sully!, ¡Sully, en donde estas!.- Llamó angustiada sin parar y sin detenerse una sola vez, ignorando los maltratos, empujones y miradas furiosas de las otras personas que sin notarlo, había agredido en su desesperación por avanzar con mayor rapidez los estrechos y abarrotados tramos.- ¡Vamos, Sully por favor deja de esconderte… el juego termino!.- Siguió diciéndole a ese ser que aparentaba oírla. _

_Recargó su cuerpo sobre uno de los tantos árboles, esperando a que sus colapsados pulmones recibieran un poco del oxigeno que tan injustamente les había arrebatado. Estaba por seguir con su ante impuesta tarea, cuando las risas hilarantes de alguien más llegaron a sus oídos. Se movió guiada por su despierta curiosidad, empleando a los viejos arbustos de ramas secas como el escondite perfecto para poder observar todo lo que necesitaba sin que nadie más que el viento mismo supiera que ella estaba espiando._

_-¿Quién es él?…- Habló con la voz levemente baja al comprobar que efectivamente, el sonido provenía de ese niño que entretenido, movía su mano de forma hipnotizante sobre aquel cuaderno que mantenía firme en su regazo._

_-Solo un poco más y estará listo.- Le oyó decir para alguien que en definitiva estaba a su lado.- ¿Qué te parece?, no es tan malo, ¿cierto?.- Pidió con gracia la opinión del modelo que por algunos minutos había posado para su lienzo. Rió libremente al verlo girar de izquierda a derecha su peluda cabeza con clara confusión, después de haberle puesto enfrente de su vista panorámica el dibujo que había estado haciendo.- Creo que tienes razón, no es tan lindo como el original.- Le dijo con ternura mientras acariciaba sus orejas puntiagudas._

_-Eso es increíble…- Murmuró completamente anonadada tras haber visto el boceto que ese desconocido chico había hecho de perrita Sully.- ¿Pe-pero qué pasa conmigo?.- Lanzó confundida de esas extrañas e inexplicables sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Subió una de sus manos con dirección a su pecho, a ese sitio que por primera vez en sus diez escasos años, se removía enloquecidamente impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Exhaló e inhaló en repetidas ocasiones en espera de calmar los precipitados latidos de su corazón, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, pues estos simplemente se incrementaban conforme veía cada una de las acciones de ese pequeño desconocido. _

_-¿Encontraste algo interesante?.- Preguntó el niño una vez mirara como su modelo de cuatro patas, olfateaba un aroma bastante particular en el ambiente.- ¡Oye, espera!.- Lo llamó presuroso cuando este comenzara a moverse ansiosamente en una dirección en específico, cambiando aquel semblante lleno de seriedad por uno desbordante en afecto y devoción hacía esa persona que había hallado escondida en ese montículo de naturaleza muerta._

_-Sully…- Pronunció el nombre del cachorro color miel que había descubierto su refugio, no quedándole más opción que la de salir y mostrarse ante ese chico que no paraba de mirar con expectación el lugar en donde ella estaba, no pudiendo evitar sentirse realmente avergonzada por haberlo estado vigilando como toda una acosadora.- Me tenías muy preocupada.- Pretendió reprender a esa desconsiderada mascota suya, que con solo saberla cerca, brincaba y ladraba para que Hinata la tomara entre sus brazos nuevamente._

_-Supongo que es tú mascota.- Se hizo notar el infante mientras cargaba aquel cuaderno del que parecía no separarse nunca._

_-Así es…- Apenas logró contestar a causa del gran nerviosismo que burbujeaba en su interior. Manifestándose su caótico estado en el modo tan particular con el que estrujaba la correa de Sully.- Lamento si ella te provoco algún daño, Sully acostumbra morder a la gente que le desagrada o que desconoce.- Le dijo con timidez haciendo una leve reverencia._

_-Eso significa que debo de agradarle bastante, ¿verdad?.- Pasó su mano por su suave pelaje haciendo que soltara un fuerte ladrido de confirmación una vez se aproximara hasta ellos.- Toma… considéralo como una disculpa de mi parte por haber obligado a posar a este nuevo amigo.- Informó entre risas al tiempo que le hacía entrega del boceto que tanto había capturado su atención, no obstante, justo cuando estaba por coger la hoja que el infante le ofrecía, otra mano capturo la suya, envolviéndola en esa embriagante y hasta ese segundo desconocida calidez del primer amor. El mismo que hacía circular con frenesí a su sangre y palpitar con una hilarante electricidad a su corazón._

_-Puedes llamarme Dak Ho y ¿sabes?, de ahora en adelante tú también serás mi amiga…-_

* * *

Abrió lentamente los parpados tras revivir aquellas memorias que tan cruelmente su subconsciente le traía de vuelta como señal de burla ante lo que estaba viviendo, no comprendiendo las razones que guiaban a su mente a recordar los eventos de un pasado que lógicamente no podían retornar.

Su labio inferior tembló con ligereza al pensar en lo que dentro de algunos escasos minutos ocurriría, viéndose obligada a tragarse el inmenso deseo que tenía de gritar a los cuatro vientos que toda esta absurda locura no se efectuaría, sin embargo, había personas inocentes involucradas que dependían al ciento por ciento de que ella tan solo se parase con firmeza y pronunciara esa sencilla palabra que sabía, desencadenaría el inicio de una guerra larga y exhaustiva.

Bajó la vista hacía ese exquisito ramo de lirios blancos que sujetaba entre sus dedos, costándole un enorme esfuerzo el poder hallar el coraje que requería para no arrojarlo violentamente a un costado justo después de salir corriendo tan veloz como sus piernas se lo permitieran. Examinó el a cómodo de cada uno de los pétalos de rosas blancas que simulaban la alfombra por la cual tendría que caminar para poder llegar al extremo contrario de la habitación, presintiendo como la dura realidad la abofeteaba con todo el poder que llevaba a cuestas.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.- Se dijo entre murmullos indescifrables, sintiendo como el aire le era despojado de golpe a causa del estrés. Rápidamente retiró la mano que descansaba sobre su estomago y la cual había tocado parte del delicado encaje de seda con que su vestido de novia estaba confeccionado, no concibiendo la idea de que aquel atuendo que enmarcaba a la perfección las dimensiones de la farsa que estaba aceptando llevar a cabo, le rozara siquiera la piel.

Por instinto se vio obligada a retroceder un par de pasos. Logrando divisar aun en la distancia, al culpable de desatar todas y cada una de las desgracias que estaba viviendo desde el día en que el destino lo arrojo a su vida. Percibiendo claramente, el tremendo escalofrío que atravesó de lleno su alma en el segundo en que la mirada ónix de él, se poso con intensidad sobre la suya. Recordándole esa misma sensación que sintió la noche que desafortunadamente la rescato de ser embestida por uno de los automóviles que transitaban las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

_Su caminar era por demás torpe e inestable, viéndose en la necesidad de recurrir de los árboles y de las paredes de los establecimientos que se cruzaban en su andar para no verse en la penosa escena de caer bruscamente sobre el asfalto de las calles. _

_Limpió con disimulo los marcados surcos de sufrimiento que sellaban los contornos de sus enrojecidas mejillas, provocando que nuevas lagrimas fueran las que usurparan el puesto de esas otras que había retirado. No deseaba la lastima de nadie, mucho menos de gente desconocida que juzgara su condición diciendo que la comprendían, porque ciertamente no era así, nadie podía hacerlo. Solo ella y nadie más que ella, podía entender la avalancha de problemas que se cernían sobre sus hombros de manera perpetua. _

_-Diez mil yens.- Pronunció con pesar lo último que le restaba en el interior de la cartera, tras haber sido despedida de uno de sus dos empleos. Cerró con fuerza la mano que guardaba todo lo que tenía para poder sobrevivir, no consiguiendo que sus piernas continuaran soportándola por más tiempo._

_Una indescriptible desesperación le quemó las entrañas al no poder pensar en una salida para semejante desproporción. Ya no contaba con dinero para pagar sus estudios en la facultad de veterinaria, mucho menos para poder costear el tratamiento que su abuela necesitaba para seguir controlando su enfermedad. Soltó una lamentable risa que finalmente se transformó en un angustioso llanto… ni siquiera tenía lo suficiente para comprar un simple plato de comida._

_Con dificultad se puso de pie, manteniendo aun dentro de su cabeza, aquella vocecita que tentativamente le proponía un modo fácil y definitivo para terminar con todo lo que la atormentaba. Observó con atención a los autos que desfilaban por el tramo de la carretera, haciendo que ese pensamiento tomara mayor influencia de sus acciones. _

_Bastaría con acercarse para que todos sus problemas desaparecieran como por arte de magia. Un paso, solo un paso más y ya no tendría que sentir ningún tipo de dolor o tristeza. Una ráfaga de viento choco contra su cara cuando uno de los automóviles rozó sus ropas a toda velocidad, terminando de reaccionar de ese falso sueño cuando un autobús se dirigió a ella sin intensiones de detenerse. Una lágrima cayó por su costado al darse cuenta de las dimensiones tan descabelladas de lo que había hecho, no contando con la fuerza que solicitaban sus piernas para poder moverse y escapar. _

_-¡¿Acaso eres idiota?!.- Escuchó decir con molestia a sus espaldas a ese alguien que en un desprevenido movimiento, la tomó del antebrazo para impulsar su cuerpo hacía el de él antes de que el autobús pasara sobre su persona, quedando ambos fundidos en un cálido abrazo que destruía los pocos milímetros de distancia que aun podían separarlos para permitirles respirar._

_Ambos se contemplaron mutuamente por largos minutos, ignorando el hecho de que eran vistos por los demás transeúntes que no perdían la oportunidad de sacar sus celulares para guardar la evidencia de aquella conmovedora escena que a primera impresión parecía una romántica declaración de amor. _

_-¡Quién te crees que eres, suéltame!.- Exigió la Hyuga alterada al chico que aun la tenía muy cerca de su pecho, causando que fuera ese mismo joven quien ahora cayera sobre ella cuando pretendiera erguirse para salir huyendo despavorida de ese lugar. _

* * *

-Acepto...- Respondió al hombre que en tono firme le había hecho quizás la pregunta más importante en toda su vida.

El sonido de aquella palabra tan definitiva la trajo de vuelta del mundo de los recuerdos, girando su cabeza a su costado para ver a ese "_junior_" que tanto le irritaba, confirmar el cuestionamiento que al menos por un año la ataría en todos los sentidos a permanecer a su lado, tal y como estaba estipulado en el contrato que había sellado su destino en el mismo instante que lo firmo.

Por su parte el azabache también volteó a mirarla cuando el sacerdote le hiciera la misma consulta que hace poco acababa de contestarle él. Rememorando las circunstancias tan absurdas y hasta cierto punto ridículas que lo habían orillado a cometer semejante disparate.

* * *

_Entró a la vasta oficina, estudiando con cuidado las decenas de cuadros y fotografías familiares que decoraban metro a metro las paredes pintadas en un elegante color pardo. Consiguiendo que solo una de entre tantas, lograra capturar su interés de forma contundente. Elevó su mano hacía esa pintura que con tanto afecto había dibujado cuando aún era un niño, anhelando aunque fuese por un breve lapso, entrar en ella para así revivir aquellos días de infancia en donde realmente pudo comprobar lo que era ser feliz._

_-Papá…- Articuló con el evidente sufrimiento que le provocaba recordarle después del trágico accidente en donde había perdido su vida y con ella, una parte de él mismo de igual manera también había muerto._

_-Cada día tú parecido con él es más grande, Sasuke.- Mencionó con el cansancio de los años, aquel hombre de edad que surgió de una de las puertas que se encontraban en la habitación._

_-Dejemos eso para después abuelo… me dijiste que tenías un asunto importante que tratar conmigo y es por eso que estoy aquí.- Le dijo ásperamente, indicándole al anciano que hablara concreta y directamente._

_-Como puedes ver ya no cuento con la vitalidad de antes.- Indicó con cierta nostalgia mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio, haciendo un ademan para que su impasible nieto imitara sus maniobras._

_-Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo.- Atacó sin miramientos._

_-Como el único sucesor de la familia, es tu deber empezar a formar parte en los negocios, sin mencionar que tras mi retiro, serás tú quien tome este puesto... ese siempre ha sido tú deseo o ¿me equivoco?.- _

_-Eso es lo que corresponde, abuelo.- Objetó de mala gana._

_-No obstante hay una pequeña condición que tienes que acatar para poder tomar las riendas de la empresa y de lo que como mi nieto te corresponde de mí fortuna.- _

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.- Cuestionó deprisa, no gustándole en absoluto el presentimiento que amenazaba con asfixiarlo. _

_-Tienes que casarte para poder tomar el dominio de lo que por toda mi vida me esforcé para sacar adelante… y no solo eso, tendrás que hacerlo con la joven que especialmente escogí para ti.-_

_-¡Qué clase de broma es esta, abuelo!, ¿acaso has perdido el juicio?.- Le dijo con enfado, estando cerca de perder la poca paciencia que por tratarse de ese anciano aun se permitía tenerle._

_-Esa es mi última palabra Sasuke, si estas en desacuerdo es tú decisión… pero te recuerdo que si te niegas a acatar mis órdenes, no solo perderás el manejo directivo de esta empresa, también tendrás que buscar un sitio en donde vivir y trabajar, porque no pienso mover un solo dedo para apoyarte.- Finiquitó con una severidad tan atroz que lo estremeció. _

_-Seguramente se trata de una tonta niña mimada, ¿verdad?... mejor olvídalo.- Estaba por renunciar a todo un brillante y esplendoroso porvenir en el implacable mundo de los negocios y finanzas, cuando la suspicaz voz de su abuelo sembró en él la peligroso semilla de la curiosidad, al colocar frente a sus ojos la fotografía de la mujer que había sido seleccionada exclusivamente para ser su flamante esposa. _

_-Ella y solo ella, será la joven que lleve nuestro apellido.- Cedió una de las dos imágenes que estaban sobrepuestas en la superficie del escritorio, impidiéndole a Sasuke, el siquiera dirigir la vista hacía esa otra fotografía que con mirada entristecida, vislumbró antes de guardarla en la seguridad de su caja fuerte. _

_Aun así, la impresión tan grande que se llevó al ver el rostro de esa chica "anormal" que tan solo una semana atrás había salvado de ser atropellado fue tan impactante que agradeció el no haber caído en un estado de shock. _

_-¿Dices que tengo que casarme con ella?.- Volvió a preguntarle, no parando de buscar una sola pisca de coherencia en semejante peculiaridad.- Abuelo, esta chica no es de sociedad, no tiene un nombre de valor en nuestro circulo y mucho menos dinero que nos beneficie en las inversiones… así que simplemente no logró comprenderlo… ¿Por qué ella?, quiero que me expliques los motivos que te guiaron a escogerla.- _

_-Únicamente tienes que saber, que los errores que se cometen en el pasado… desgraciadamente se pagan con creses en el fututo.- Pronunció con misterio las palabras que encerraban un oscuro y turbulento secreto, un terrible error del que estaba dispuesto a enmendar costara lo que costara, aun si para eso, tenía que usar como un instrumento a su propio nieto._

_-Y que pasara si se niega a casarse conmigo.-_

_-Oblígala, chantajéala, ofrécele tú ayuda… haz lo que sea necesario pero óyelo bien Sasuke… Hyuga Hinata, tiene que ser tú esposa.- Le dio un pesado folder repleto de papeles, notificándole que en él encontraría toda la información que requería para poder mover los hilos de su voluntad y así convencerla.- Su situación económica es deprimente, sin olvidar que solo cuenta con un pariente que es su abuela. Una mujer de edad avanzada que sufre de Alzheimer… esa puede ser tu mejor arma.- Insinuó el anciano de forma calculadora y prácticamente maquiavélica. _

_-Está bien, si no tengo más opción…- Se puso de pie con la clara intensión de retirarse.-… Cumpliré tus deseos abuelo.- Terminó de decirle antes de abandonar la oficina._

_Aguardó en la parte trasera de esa espantosa cafetería a que la castaña hiciera acto de presencia, divirtiéndole el hecho de verla salir del establecimiento con una enorme bolsa de basura que debido a su peso tenía que verse obligada a jalonear por todo el camino. _

_-Tú vida en serio que es única.- Le oyó decir casi con burla y presunción, haciéndola girarse precipitadamente para identificar a la persona que vigilaba sus pasos. _

_-Ya cerramos, señor…- Fue lo que respondió debido a la posición de su cargo tras confundir al ojinegro con un cliente más de la cafetería. Aun así, sus puños se cerraron con violencia, estando más que dispuesta a borrar la sonrisa de "junior" que adornaba su cara perfilada. _

_-No me recuerdas, ¿cierto?... soy quien impidió tú patético intento de suicidio, ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?.- Mencionó el joven, lo que provoco que Hinata soltara la bolsa de desechos que en un tris se desperdigo por los alrededores al recordarlo finalmente. _

_Era verdad que estaba arrepentida de la estupidez tan grande que estuvo a punto de cometer aquel desafortunado día en el que había perdido su empleo, sin embargo, ese chico no era absolutamente nadie para venir hasta su nuevo puesto de trabajo y deleitarse a costa de ella y de los errores que por llana necesidad llegó a efectuar. _

_-Para eso es que ha venido… ¿para reírse de mí y de lo que hice?.-Interrogó sintiéndose molesta, no obteniendo otra cosa más que las risas de aquel chico como respuesta. _

_-Solo hay una cosa que me interesa de ti y es por eso que estoy en este desagradable sitio.- Manifestó con recelo._

_-Y se puede sabes que es.-_

_-Quiero que te cases conmigo...- Fue la propuesta que le hizo a la Hyuga, no habiendo palabras que englobaran la sorpresa que le había originado el comentario de aquel chico que obviamente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos._

_-¡Estás loco!.-_

* * *

Su consciencia retorno en el momento indicado, ya que aquel hombre había concluido el sermón correspondiente a lo que se estaba festejando, no perdiendo la oportunidad de jugar un poco con su nueva esposa, al fin y al cabo, era justo que la preparara para todos los cambios que llegarían a su vida después de haberla unido a la suya al menos por un largo año.

-Espero que en este tiempo que estemos juntos, nunca olvides la regla básico de toda guerra…- Susurró tan cerca que podía percibir el rose de su respiración sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas.-… Recuerda, nunca entregues tú corazón al enemigo.- Acabó de decirle justo antes de robar sus labios por primera vez, dando así el banderín de arranque de una batalla que duraría doce meses. Trescientos sesenta y cinco días en los cuales podrían ocurrir infinidad de cosas, situaciones y desde luego sentimientos… y quién sabe, tal vez la idea de estar casado, no resultaba ser tan mala como lo había visto en un principio.

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
